Botanical designation: Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) Ser. xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) Ser., a member of the Hydrangeaceae family. Hydrangea macrophylla xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99 is the result of a controlled breeding program at the University of Georgia, Athens, Ga. and the Center for Applied Nursery Research, Dearing, Ga. The variety originated from open-pollinated Hydrangea macrophylla xe2x80x98Otaksaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and one single plant was selected from 265 seedlings. The plant is used primarily as an ornamental. The variety, xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99, has been asexually reproduced by cuttings for 2 years. The novel leaf, stem, flower, and mildew resistance were consistent through these generations.
2. Description of Relevant Prior Art
xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent (a mophead) and all other varieties of Hydrangea macrophylla known to the inventor by its lustrous reddish-purple stem, leaf venation, petiole color, reddish-purple fall color and high mildew resistance. Only Hydrangea macrophylla xe2x80x98Nigraxe2x80x99 (black-purple stems) (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Preziosaxe2x80x99 (reddish-purple stems) (unpatented) are noted for rich stem color. However, both have mophead flowers, are highly mildew susceptible, and do not develop the rich reddish-purple fall color.
Hydrangea macrophylla xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99 develops lustrous reddish-purple stems, leaf venation and petiole coloration. The leaves turn reddish-purple in fall and are highly resistant to mildew. The lacecap sterile florets (sepals) open pinkish-white maturing to burgundy-rose.